


Tiny Face The Handface Guy(also known as another mistake I've written)

by urproblematicfav



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crack, I don't know, Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, blame tumblr, idk - Freeform, sorry Arin, what is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urproblematicfav/pseuds/urproblematicfav
Summary: "I'm kinkshaming you for writing Jeremy fucking a chicken and Arin fucking Tiny Face The Handface Guy" - Skelacorn.I blame tumblr and newly acquired friend for this





	Tiny Face The Handface Guy(also known as another mistake I've written)

**Author's Note:**

> What is this?????  
> Idfk??
> 
> Also this is kinda based off of this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Sh42x1g4K4 
> 
> Go check out the baby that is to blame for this Skelacorn on tumblr and what nots
> 
> This boi made some art for this which is g r e at

He and Barry laughed it off as soon as he pulled his hand away and shut the camera off.  
It was a dumb joke after all and maybe if Arin just laughed hard enough he could ignore the weird stirring feeling that started in his lower body.  
Arin ignored it went back to his computer and Barry went back to editing and doing Barry like things.

After about 5 minutes Arin realized he couldn't ignore the weird growing arousal so he walked as causally as he could to the bathroom to try to deal with this as soon as possible.  
Once in the locked room he pushed his pants off and looked down at his half chub he had going.  
He sighed in a annoyed manner and gripped it and started to jerk himself off.  
After awhile Arin realized that this wasn't working.  
He groaned and leaned onto his other hand and tried to think about what really got him going in the first place.  
Was it Barry? Hmn, probably not. Not that Barry wasn't attractive, honestly he was one of the most adorable among the grumps but that probably wasn't it.  
Was...was it the hand thing? Arin didn't really have a kink for hands but maybe it was the little face??

Arin mumbled something about how stupid this is before grabbing the conveniently placed sharpie on the sink and drew a tiny little face on his hand.  
He sighed again before slowly wrapping his hand around his cock again and began jerking off. The poorly drawn sharpie mouth opening and closing with each pump.  
Arin swallowed thickly.

"Wowie Arin ur dicc sure is tasty!!"

Arin choked back a moan at the stupid voice he gave the hand face.  
He gasped and rutted his hips up and came pretty quickly.

"O gee Ary ur cum is all over me like a donut!!!"

Arin washed his hands and left to go back to work.


End file.
